It is known in the art to enhance air flow, such as in industrial applications, using an air amplifier. A typical air amplifier works in conjunction with a flow of air through, for example, a pipe or tube. The air amplifier functions by providing a flow of compressed air around the circumference of the inner portion of the tube in the direction of the air flow through the tube. The additional compressed air flow excites the flow of air in the tube by removing the frictional resistance that air at the edges of the tube would otherwise provide. In addition, the spray of additional small amounts of compressed air adds energy to the air flow, increasing the overall air flow.
This phenomenon occurs as a result of the Coanda effect. The Coanda effect is the tendency of a gas or liquid exiting a jet adjacent to a wall contour to travel close to the wall contour even if the wall's direction of curvature is away from the axis of the jet.
A typical air amplifier for use, for example, for ventilation, exhaust, cooling, drying, and cleaning applications, is described and sold by the Exair Corporation of Cincinnati, Ohio A typical example of the Exair air amplifier. As shown on this web page, the amplifier described by Exair includes an inlet into an annular chamber for receiving compressed air. The compressed air is then throttled through a small ring nozzle at high velocity. The compressed air flow, following a Coanda profile, proceeds in a desired flow direction in a conduit, such as a ventilation shaft. A low pressure area at the center of the conduit is created by the compressed air flow, inducing a high volume flow of surrounding air through the conduit. A high volume, high velocity air flow through the conduit from the surrounding air and the compressed air flow is thus produced.
Such air amplifiers are particularly useful in applications, such as ventilating explosive gases, in which any spark or other ignition potential for the device must be avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,039 to Mocarski discloses one nozzle that uses the Coanda effect. In the nozzle of Mocarski, pressurized fluid is directed via a slot and a spoked washer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,938 to Sweeney provides a similar nozzle to Mocarski for use with air flow in, for example, pneumatic control systems, using a specialized shim to provide suitable flow over a range of pressures and flow rates.
It is also known in the art to provide a flow of an oxygen enhancer, such as nitrous oxide, from a compressed source to an internal combustion engine. The nitrous oxide provides additional oxygen for increasing engine output by increasing the amount of fuel that is burnable with the oxygen from the nitrous oxide and from the oxygen from the air flow for the engine.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device, method, and system for further increasing oxygen provided to an internal combustion engine having an oxygen enhancer feed. Specifically, there is a need for a device, method, and system for using compressed nitrous oxide to enhance air flow to an internal combustion engine. There is a further need to enhance performance using energy inherent in the compressed oxygen enhancer.